


Обратный отсчет

by Heidel



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они больше не солдаты, но это ничего не меняет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обратный отсчет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90212) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

Рок уже знает ответ на свой вопрос, но предпочитает играть в открытую.

— Ты собираешься спать с ней?

— Нет.

Но, сказав это, Клэй поднимает глаза и натыкается на взгляд Рока. 

— Может быть, — он идет на попятную.

Рок долго и со вкусом точит свой нож на виду у всех.

***

Рок приземляется на кровать Клэя, Клэй ни на секунду не отрывается от его губ, целуя грубо и настойчиво, словно они по-быстрому трахаются где-нибудь в джунглях. Но сейчас они в Штатах, и всё изменилось. Даже это. Рок вцепляется в рубашку Клэя и тянет, пуговицы одна за другой отрываются и со стуком падают на пол. Он пришел сюда не за этим, но так здорово снова ощущать жар между ними вместо гнева, вместо сраного сожаления, которое пожирает Клэя после Боливии. Воспоминание о взорвавшемся вертолете, о выражении ужаса на лице Клэя портит поцелуй, портит всё. Рок отворачивает голову и рывком стаскивает с Клэя рубашку, обнажая плечо, покрытое тонкими белыми шрамами.

— Ты должен спать с ней? — спрашивает Рок, пока Клэй скользит губами по его шее.

— А ты бы отказался? — Клэй засовывает руку под футболку Рока и проводит пальцами по его ребрам.

— Я ничего не сказал, — Рок сосредотачивается на штанах Клэя; кожей он ощущает его ухмылку.

— А тебе и не надо, — Клэй опускается на Рока, позволяя ему удобнее лечь на спину, прежде чем раздвинуть его ноги. — Твое молчание говорит яснее всяких слов.

Рок впивается пальцами в бедра Клэя. 

— Мой заряженный ствол, ты хочешь сказать. 

Он пытается представить, как бы отреагировал Клэй, если бы он сейчас достал пушку и сказал, что связался с Максом и заключил сделку.

Клэй трется об него, задирая футболку Рока, и Рок не может понять, когда они перестали понимать друг друга с одного взгляда, перестали быть братьями по оружию; Клэй всецело поглощен происходящим, дыхание сбилось, глаза закрыты.

— И это тоже.

— Если я засуну пушку тебе в рот, ты заткнешься? — Рок не шутит. Он думает о том, как достанет из-под подушки свой нож и проведет лезвием по груди Клэя до впадинки на его горле.

Клэй смотрит на него с улыбкой и сжимает член Рок через штаны. 

— Есть способ получше.

Рок кладет руку на затылок Клэя и нажимает, направляя его голову к своему паху. 

— Да. Займись делом.

Клэй упирается ладонями в бедра Рока, сопротивляясь, не в полную силу, но в тоже время не подчиняясь полностью. Когда Рок ослабляет нажим и поглаживает большим пальцем его горло, Клэй расстегивает его ремень и быстро дергает вниз молнию.

Его рот горячий и влажный, и Рок сжимает в кулаке волосы Клэя, они больше не подчиняются никаким правилам, они больше не солдаты. Эта мысль мелькает в голове Рока, и его пронзает резкое удовольствие от рта Клэя на его члене, удовольствие грубое и торопливое, словно они в Боснии, Косово, где угодно, но не здесь. Рок хочет запустить пальцы в волосы Клэя и трахать его рот, пока он не начнет задыхаться, прекратит сопротивляться, но Клэй всегда напряжен, словно он на боевой операции, и это никогда не изменится. Рок вцепляется пальцами в его плечи, пока Клэй отсасывает ему; он хочет, чтобы это продлилось дольше, но уже не контролирует себя, его яйца напряженно сжимаются и наслаждение накатывает на него стремительной волной, но не утоляет голод, а лишь раззадоривает еще больше. 

Рок толкает Клэя на спину и высвобождает его член, грубо кусает за сосок и дрочит ему, словно они в Шри-Ланке или Чечне. Всё происходит быстро, и это ни хрена не меняет.

После они лежат рядом, Клэй лицом вниз, закинув руку на талию Рока, Рок на спине, закинув руки под голову, и смотрит в потолок, ощущая во рту горьковатый привкус спермы Клэя. 

— Ты слишком много думаешь, Рок, — бормочет Клэй, поворачивает голову и проводит ногтями по животу Рока. — Так мы вернем наши жизни. Ты должен доверять мне.

 _Я доверял тебе во всем_ , Рок не говорит этого вслух. Всё равно это уже не важно. Он издает неопределенный звук, притворяясь, что засыпает, но Клэй не ведется на его блеф, трется губами о его локоть, словно между ними ничего не изменилось, и, в конце концов, засыпает. Рок до рассвета лежит без сна.


End file.
